Never Been Kissed
by Devilzzz
Summary: *OMG! 8TH CHAPPIE!!!* *LAST CHAPTER* Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets? This is experimental. R/R!!! R for later chappies. (Reviewed by THE Lee Velviet :D )
1. Part One: Never Been Kissed

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
It happend on a Tuesday  
  
No it didn't Herm, stop lying.  
  
I am not!  
  
It happens everyday now!  
  
Urgh Harry, just shut up and tell the story will you?  
  
***  
  
It was just a regular Quidditch morning, and he was holding my broom to one side, blushing furiously from the heat waves from the beaming sunlight. He sighed. Oh please, no not again. There was no in sight at the Quidditch feild and the only glint he saw was of a figure leaning down to see something in the seats. He squinted his eyes, trying to look through his rough dirty glasses. It was a brown haired someone.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Oh Gods, not again, he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione jumped up from her seat when she saw him, running down the empty aisles to make her way through.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
She did look very pretty, her newly freshed curls hanging down from the side, her lips into a firm straight line, and her cheeks flushing from the heat.  
  
"They did it again, Hermione." said Harry, throwing his hands up in the air in mere frustration.  
  
"Fred & George?" said Hermione nodding stubbornly looking up at him questiongly.  
  
"Ron & Ginny." said Harry grinning.  
  
"Gosh, when will they learn we aren't going out together?" said Hermione, smiling a bit herself.  
  
"Next century. C'mon Herm, let me walk you back to the castle." offered Harry helpfully, and grabbed her arm softly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she felt tingles run up and down her spine. She slowly took away from his grasp and looked down at her shoes as she walked beside Harry. She couldn't stand to touch him.  
  
It wasn't like he was ugly or anything.  
  
Far from it.  
  
He was...  
  
ADORABLE.  
  
Completely adorable.  
  
So...  
  
innocent.  
  
He took a deep breath silently.  
  
Why had she taken her arm away from his so suddenly? Was it because of him? It was his scar, wasn't it? His tousseled hair? It was his eyes wasn't it?  
  
"Harry? What are you thinking?" her voice arupted his thoughts.  
  
He bolted up foward and looked around frowning. They had walked this far?  
  
They were in the common room, and Hermione sat facing the fire, glinting at the firey flames that sat there, spriting away their iciness.  
  
"Um..nothing.." he lied quickly, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Liar." she teased half grinning.  
  
"It's not important." replied Harry looking down at his fingers.  
  
"But I want to know." she pouted leaning over.  
  
She was so close that Harry could see what lay beneath that silk shirt of hers.  
  
He almost fell backwards, but managed to keep very still, her sweet breath still breathing softly in his ear.  
  
"If you tell me, I'll tell you something..." she said, grinning playfully.  
  
His heart leaped as he felt himself getting a bit over excited.  
  
"Okay." he agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Well..I've..." Hermione looked down at her knees, not finishing the sentence she had begun.  
  
"You?" asked Harry, and found his fingers founding themselves stroking her hair easily. He felt her stiffen next to him, but she just let him.  
  
"See, I've never ...had a first kiss before." she said hurridly.  
  
Harry widened his eyes. "Never?"  
  
"Never." she answered promptly, her face flushed in embarrasment.  
  
"Oh." he answered quietly.  
  
"It's not that I didn't have any chances..see...I've gotten pecks on my nose and cheeks often, but just friendly ones. But I don't think your surprised, right?" asked Hermione, holding her breath waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Actually I am." he answered.  
  
Hermione looked up. "But, why would you be? After all, I bet you never expected THIS to get kissed." she said, looking down at herself.  
  
"This? Don't call yourself that, Herm..you look.." Harry didn't finish the sentence. Ravishingly beautiful? Gingerly pretty? Sweet and modest? Lovely?  
  
No.  
  
"You look okay." he finished. Oh damn! He cursed to himself, wishing he could vanish right then and there. He couldn't read the look on Hermione's face but a second later she shrugged.  
  
"I expected that." she said, her voice coming out very raspy.  
  
"No, I meant you look..great." Harry said at a lousy attempt to make her feel better.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Harry." said Hermione, half grinning.  
  
He smiled back. You need to do something you prat! he told himself, trying to gain control again. He put his hand on her shoulder and she sort of jumped at this sudden touch but remain silent.  
  
He let his fingers roll upon her chin and lifted it up so her lips were brushing against his nose.  
  
Hermione held her breath...what the hell was happening?  
  
The world seem so blurry from here. Dark shapes of grey passed through her closed eyelids as she felt Harry's warm breath agonizing her face.  
  
****  
  
This is experimental. I don't have to continue it, I can delete it or ignore it. But if some people reveiw and say they like it, then REVEIW!!! And if you do, I will continue. There's no point in continuing a story that nobody likes. Remember its Rated R for later chapters :) There will be three parts in the story if all goes well.  
  
Remember to Reveiw, ~Courtney 


	2. Part Two: Forever Is A Long Time

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
So that's where it all began. On a Tuesday morning.  
  
God, Hermione, it was a Sunday for the last time!  
  
You need to learn the days of the week!  
  
Can we get on with the story please?  
  
*sighs* if you insist... ***  
  
The dawn of the sun beamed against them both, and luckily everyone was still down at breakfast. "Hermione?" Harry's voice interupted her thoughts. Her eyes trailed over his lazily, and she breathed in hard.  
  
He looked so...good.  
  
Just so damn good. Her hands surprisingly rolled over to his hair and she tossed it around a bit, ignoring the stare that Harry was giving her. She leaned over and their foreheads touched. The heat of electricity felt through it's way to Hermione's skin and veins, leaving her almost melting.  
  
He gulped, she looked so pure right then. Never been kissed before, he thought. He didn't want to spoil her first kiss or disappoint her in any way.  
  
"Herm, don't you think-" but Hermione did not let Harry finish. She put a finger to block his lips from parting, which almost led Harry to gasp in surprise at the feeling of her touch. Her fingers, the way she grazed against him left him in a lustful trance.  
  
"Shut the hell up." her harsh voice rang in his ear and she threw herself at him, and their awaiting lips met at last.  
  
Her lips were soft but chapped, but they felt good against Harry's warm ones.  
  
Somehow chapped lips always turned him on for some reason, it was possibly because they were so harsh and rough.  
  
Her legs were flattened against his, her thighs pressing against his arousal, and her fingers were clasping the last of his shirt, wanting and needing so much more.  
  
Their lips never left contact, for he was now pulling her against him, and her fingernails digging against his bare skin.  
  
Harry let out a muffled moan from his already occupied lips.  
  
Her hands traveled toward his stomach and he was so startled that he almost fell off the couch but managed to keep a hold on.  
  
Stop, stop, stop her voice entered her dirty thoughts.  
  
But they never got to her actions. Not yet, anyway. Her legs clasped the sides of his waist and he gasped through his teeth, and bucked up for more.  
  
Now their rather sensitive areas were plucking against one another, and Hermione felt the urge to go on.  
  
Her fingers entertwined with the bare skin of his neck and she felt him jump a little underneath.  
  
Finally he managed to push her off slightly.  
  
"Hermione.." he breathed.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" asked Hermione, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I think you need to know something. I am still a virgin." he said, looking at her arkwardly.  
  
To his surprise, she laughed.  
  
"You find this amusing?" he asked, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"I've never been kissed and I am 16 and you think I give a damn about your virginity?" she said in a teasing voice before throwing herself against him again.  
  
Surprised at her rather out of character behavior, but also wanting to take adavantage,(A/N: Duh, hes a guy.) his hands were now pressed against her waist, rolling themselves on to her backside.  
  
Hermione pulled the hands away and backed away, and found herself falling onto the rug.  
  
She laughed insanely and then stopped.  
  
"Woops..got a little bit out of control." she said, still snickering at herself.  
  
Harry grinned, fighting the urge not to laugh. She acted so different..so normally..  
  
"Sorry." she muttered embarrasedly, pointing out the nail marks on his skin.  
  
He shrugged. "Thas alright. Didn't know you wanted it rough, though." he teased.  
  
Hermione gave him a glare then managed a laugh.  
  
"Well I better..um..go. Don't know how to control these things." she said, holding up her hands as a example.  
  
Harry sat there dumbfounded and shocked for a minute but managed to nod slowly.  
  
She ran upstairs and headed towards the Girl's dorm.  
  
Harry felt a terrible urge to follow her up there. Stop, it stop it, he told himself. You can handle this. But he kept his fists clenched underneath his veiw.  
  
He couldn't let that happen again. She was his friend.  
  
And until she proclaimed that they were going out, he would have to wait for anything like that to happen again.  
  
Even if he had to wait forever.  
  
The problem was, forever was a long time.  
  
*** OMG!!! So many reveiws for one lousy chapter?? I am ever so grateful! I am also high on sugar. But anyways, awwww Cassie, I loved your reveiw by the way!!! I loved all of your reveiws and I hope I don't disappoint u with bad smut.. I am sorry if in this chapter Hermione is kind of.. OOC, but as this is fanfiction.net....  
  
Remember to reveiw everyone!!!!, ~Courtney 


	3. Part Three: First A Dream

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
Heh.  
  
You had fun, stop denying it..hey what are you typing?  
  
The story, you idiot!  
  
Hey! That idiot gave you your first kiss.  
  
Lousy one!  
  
Liar.  
  
Heh.  
  
Hey..you never told me that part...  
  
Get away from the computer, Harry!  
  
*** It was perhaps the burden that came onto their minds during classes, where they would sneak each other some looks and the other one would look away, embarrased. Hermione was trying her best to concentrate on her studies, but it was hard. Seeing Harry in a black sweater through his unbuttoned robe was hard enough, but just to think of him looking so sexy, she squirmed of thinking these thoughts.  
  
And not only was resisting each other their only troubles, but Ronald Weasley kept Hermione very occupied indeed. Three times he had asked to meet her in various places such as the library, the common room or even a basement of an old tower. But he never showed up, and he made excuses, looking quite flustered when she had asked what it was about. Finally she had gotten so fed up that when he asked to meet her in the boy's dorm during lunch time, she promptly refused rudely.  
  
"Hermione, but why not?" asked Ron, who was obviously clueless that he was getting on her damn last nerves.  
  
"Why not? Why the hell not! I am not going to wait for you everytime and then end up being ditched, Ronald Weasley! Either you tell me what this is about or you'll wish you were never born!" Hermione snapped, her hair flinging around her shoulders, her hands roughly on her hips, trying a threat.  
  
Ron looked dumbfounded and shocked by her expression but merely grabbed her arm toward the boy's dorm. She followed him, trying to keep up. He looked quite in a rush as he pushed her into her dorm.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione sitting on her bed, trying not to squirm as she saw Harry in bed, still snoring in his sleep, so were the other boys, enjoying the beam of the morning sunlight through their windows, but Harry looked so adorable and peaceful that Hermione had a sudden urge to poke him awake and kiss him senseless.  
  
She bit her lip, thinking of the tender way his lips had brushed against hers, so softly that her tongue and teeth waited patiently for more. He had been so rough, his hands could still be visible against her eyes. She gulped and shook her head.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" a voice interuppted her thoughts.  
  
Her head snapped up and she saw Ron, who was looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Um, yes, sorry, what?" she said, trying to keep her hands to her sides as she shivered.  
  
"Well, I've been noticing something different about you..." Ron started and stopped as Hermione consumed his words thoughtfully.  
  
"There- what are you talking about?" she said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Ron didn't fall for it.  
  
"Something between you and Harry." he said, his eyes squinted.  
  
"Why, why on earth would you?" she didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"You dozed off in Potion's class last week, Snape was pissed. And you were- well...moaning." said Ron, turning away his face turning beet red.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes and sunk into the bed, and replied, "Well, I don't see how this is any of your buisness if there's something with me and Harry."  
  
"The hell it is! You two are my friends. I have a right to know." he said crossly, looking at her for an answer. Her throat went dry.  
  
And Harry, had awakened, listening intently for her answer.  
  
***  
  
Woah...sorry guys for the delay!!! I hope this is a long enough chapter. And I hope it didn't suck. I loved all of your reveiws, so leave another one.  
  
Love you all, ~Courtney 


	4. Part Four: What Were You Waiting For?

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
Sneaky!  
  
Heh.  
  
Have you realized we say that word too much?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then lets get some new words.  
  
Let's just get some.  
  
Shut up!  
  
  
  
*** During the school year, Harry Potter had never been so infatuated with such a girl before. Lying under the covers, he took a deep breath and waited for Hermione's answer. Would she deny it? Run off? It seemed doubtful that she would tell Ron the truth. After all, every time Ron looked at her, Harry could see that his eyes lit up.  
  
He didn't want to ruin any friendships. And he didn't want to ruin Hermione & his relationship. If they had one, that is.  
  
"Look, Ron, I don't know what to say." Hermione said simply, her legs stuck together, stiffened at the hurt look that flashed across his face as soon as she said these words.  
  
"It's true, is it then?" Ron answered, grinding his teeth in utter misery.  
  
"I don't understand why this is any of your concern." She said, turning away from him.  
  
Harry's breath took an intake. Just tell him, Herm he started to think. His thoughts almost escaped from his lips, for he was having a hard time keeping still. He rolled his eyes back and saw a tinge of Hermione's sweet soft hair.  
  
His heart had a little weird thumping to it, and his throat went dry. He rolled off this confusing statement of a feeling and continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"Look..Ron.." Said Hermione, at a loss for words.  
  
"I am just saying, that it is my business!" Ron finally snapped at her.  
  
Hermione turned around, her eyes squinted. Ron seemed to gulp a little before turning closer to her. She didn't back away, but she didn't say anything either. His arms found their way to her waist and Harry felt himself choke a bit.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you..." Ron said, biting his lip furiously.  
  
"Meaning to tell me what?" Asked Hermione, a new tenderness in her voice. Ron's eyes were brown, but she couldn't help but think of those green emerald ones that Harry had. They sparkled a lot, and drooped when he was sad. And his dark hair made him look even sexier. She wondered how it would feel to be pressed up against Harry like the last time. And how his skinny, skilled fingers would burn every inch of her skin and how it would feel to melt into his unique kiss, where his lips vibrated against hers, and his tongue watered the dry parts of her skin. She breathed in deeply and concentrated on what Ron had to say.  
  
But it was hard because her knees were shaking so bad, wanting to feel Harry, who was sleeping two beds away from her, or so she thought. Ron had red hair, and Hermione had to admit he was handsome and built, but he didn't make her heart jump whenever she saw him, he didn't turn her on in any way at all. He made her furious and didn't respect her like Harry did. He didn't support her like Harry did.  
  
She needed Harry's touch of his fingers grazing across her thigh; she needed the trail of infatuation she felt when his lips had brushed against hers for the first time. It left her in such a lustful trance that she could hardly breathe. That she could hardly speak. That she could hardly live without the desire that poured among the very tip of his lips.  
  
"Herm?" Ron's voice intruded her thoughts. Hermione looked up, and he looked dead serious, his hands still tightly around her waist. And then he did something Hermione would smack him if he did. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were softer than Harry's, and she found herself interested in this kiss, and she tried to pull away because they didn't feel the same spark as they felt as her lips had connected with Harry.  
  
Two beds away, Harry James Potter watched them in mere surprise.  
  
****  
  
Um..reveiwers..what are you doing with those knives...no..put them down...NO! Okay, sorry about the whole Ron thing...and I appreciate all your reveiws, and I hope I get some this time :) okay..that came out wrong...I hope I get some REVEIWS in this chapter and I really hope it didn't suck. Please leave a reveiw!!!!  
  
Luv to all, ~Courtz 


	5. Part Five: Runaway With Me

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
*typing madly*  
  
Which part are you typing?  
  
Umm..that's not important right now..  
  
Yes, it is..let me see!  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
Fine!  
  
*looks and silently gasps*  
  
What?!  
  
Are you sure you want to tell them that part?  
  
Yes.  
  
Uh no.  
  
Uh, yes.  
  
Uh no.  
  
Uh, shut up!  
  
You shut up!  
  
***  
  
And to think, Hermione Granger had expected a rather boring morning. She realized Ron's lips were soppily trudging against hers, and it was obvious that he never had much experiance in the past. The kiss did not even satisfy her at one bit, and now his tongue was rushing against her teeth, trying to make it's way in.  
  
"Gross!" she mumbled before pulling away from him. His hair was muffled into crisps now, and his cheeks flushed with embarrasment and slight amusement.  
  
"Your a tease, you know that?" said Ron, thinking it was all a game. Hermione backed away slightly against a random bed and raised her eyebrows deftly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she noted, as he went closer to her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Hermione, I know what you want." he said, coming closer and trying to kiss her once again. Hermione was utterly shocked at this action as she pushed him away with her hands, but he came right back.  
  
"Stop playing games." he said, looking serious this time.  
  
Hermione inhaled and exhaled once more time. He thought she was joking! He thought she wanted him! She pinched her nose with her fingernails, trying to get away from him. His eyes were red and he looked half-asleep, but Hermione didn't care whether he knew what he was doing or not. The fact was that he was doing it, and he had her trapped on the bed.  
  
"Get away from me! God, Ron, did you brush your teeth today?" asked Hermione, trying to push out the horrid smell that came from Ron's breath. Ron squinted his eyes, giving away a confused look.  
  
"Hermione, why are you getting away from me? Didn't you like my kiss?" he asked in mere disbelief. His hand floated over to her cheek, stroking it softly. This was the last straw. Her hand came about and smacked him harshly.  
  
He looked shocked for a moment, his mouth agape and just sat there in complete silence while Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I am going to take a shower." he finally choked, his face flushed with anger. Hermione only nodded as she saw him leave slowly.  
  
She pulled back her hair and turned her head sideways and caught a glint of emerald green eyes. Turning her head, she saw Harry looking at her, his eyes small and squinty, and his tender looking lips developed into a infuriating frown.  
  
"Harry..." she whispered, even though he hadn't heard. He turned away, resting on the bed and closed his eyes, pretending not to hear Hermione call his name over and over again. Finally there were footsteps, and a door slamming slightly and Harry was sure he was alone.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It was true then. Boys can be so immature sometimes, Hermione thought bitterly. Through their classes and meal times, Harry had not spoken a word to either her or Ron. Ron was hiding behind several Gryffindor boys and girls, trying not to be in Hermione's notice, to let his shame of the morning walk away.  
  
But actually, Hermione's thoughts were elsewhere besides Ron. They were on Harry. How could he be mad at her? She couldn't control anything that happend. Ron had kissed HER, for heaven's sakes. And she never kissed back, nor had she pleaded with his embrace.  
  
So why was he acting all weird? Sighing, she tried to clear her mind as she got under the covers. Closing her eyes, she lets her dreams and nightmares float by behind her closed eyelashes.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione got up, or at least, tried to. A pain flashed through her head and something bulged in her throat as she sat up in the morning, in her bed groaning in pain. Her stomach streaked a flash of hurt through her eyes.  
  
Her whole body was aching, and her muscles were so stiffened that she was suffered not to move. Lying back down on her bed, she wondered what she would do.  
  
Her studies, her classes...her heart ached. She grimaced a bit as her neck cricked back. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget everything, trying not to throw up right then and there.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Harry moved around slowly around his classes, a rise of panic throughout his chest. He hadn't seen Hermione in breakfast or even in his first class. Walking through the halls, he realized he was the only one not in class. The halls were deserted and the only sounds were the cheering or sneering kids from the classrooms inside.  
  
He checked around once more, for he did not want any trouble in his path, and proceeded to go to the Gryffindor common room. After explaining shrewdly to the fat lady that he had forgotten his Quills & parchment and receiving a long lecture about hallway safety, Harry was finally let in and he arkwardly made his way into the Girl's dorm.  
  
He had never been there before except only once with Ginny when they had been fond of each other, but they never did anything but talk, which was rather boring to say on Harry's part. He knocked on the door and there was a soft cry from inside the room.  
  
He gulped. What if Ron was hurting her in there? Then another bad thought passed through his mind and he shook it off, hoping with all his might that Hermione did not have another boy in there. Turning the knob he stepped inside of the room.  
  
It was a regular large room with three beds, posters of singers and handsome men above some of the pink colored beds. Nobody was there except a brown haired figure who was lying on a bed. He hurriedly made his way to her bed and leaned over and saw her face, which was blotched with icy pale cheeks.  
  
"Hermione?" his worried voice managed to shout out as he shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Hermione!" he called again and her eyelashes fluttered a bit before he found himself staring into her soft brown eyes, her brown ringlets of curls kept away at the corners of her pillow.  
  
"Harry..." she hissed, and lifted up her head and shrieked and collapsed on the bed again.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Harry, his figners massaging against her soft skin in her bare knees. It was then that he discovered that she was only wearing a short nightgown that consisted of very thin fabric and very little.  
  
He gulped, trying not to look at the creamy flesh of her thighs and what they led up to. Averting his eyes to her face he bit his lip.  
  
She nodded softly.  
  
"I am sick." she answered, groaning in despise of her pain.  
  
"Do you want me to do anything for you?" asked Harry. Hermione reluctantly nodded.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, concern floating about his eyes.  
  
"I need to get to class, no matter what...but I can't get up..." she continued, her voice breaking a bit.  
  
"And?" pleaded Harry for her to continue.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"And I need you to help me take a shower."  
  
***  
  
Ahhh!!! Another chapter finished *sigh of relief* see, that wasn't so short, was it? I hope it didn't suck!!! I loved your reveiws!!!! So please leave another one. To be on my update list, inform me in your reveiw!!!! Sorry about the R/H thing, believe me I dislike the Ron and Hermione ship a little too. I don't rely on them very much. There will be tons of smut in the next chapter. Leave a reveiw!!  
  
Love you all lots, ~Courtney 


	6. Part Six: Shivers

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
See, that wasn't that bad, now was it?  
  
I hate you.  
  
Now, you don't really mean that...  
  
Did you really have to be this graphic?  
  
Stay around longer and I'll make it graphic without typing..  
  
*thinks about this* Your my favorite writer.  
  
***  
  
It was pretty obvious that Harry was quickly shocked by this awaiting favor. He gulped, his eyes widening with terror and sensual tingles that ran up all the way to his spine feveringly. She patted his shoulder, which made things worse.  
  
"It's okay. I can go by myself." she croaked out, her voice breaking down. She felt so dizzy she could hardly stand up. Fighting herself to keep still, she took one step and nearly fell. Harry caught her in his arms, and she relished his warm soft touch that sent her to tingles.  
  
Shrugging, she got up from his near melting embrace and covered her chest with her arms.  
  
"Are you going to help me shower or not?" she said, her voice breaking. Harry bit his lip, and his eyes wandered over her body and she stiffened slightly, ignoring the alarms that sent the reaction to this sudden actional event.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" she asked questiongly, and tightened her legs together. He snapped his head back into attention, and shook his head as if to shake his thoughts away that was obviously distracting him.  
  
"Nothing." he answered quickly and grabbed her by the wrist carefully.  
  
"Okay, lets do it." he answered, and saw Hermione flinched. Apparently 'lets do it' did not come out right.  
  
"I mean- I- mean," he stammered, trying to hold her still. Hermione just nodded, her cheeks flushing all over her skin. The pure skin that wanted to be touched again, Harry thought. Wonder how it would feel again to have her pressed up against me? To roll my fingers through her now sleek hair? And what about those heaving boobs she's got?  
  
Blinking slowly he tried to shake of these indecent thoughts and helped her walk to the bathroom. Her arm glided around his shoulder and she limped back and forth, her waist or hips occasionally bumping against the bare skin that his sweater did not cover. Breathing softly under his breath, he helped her enter the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
She looked at him curiously as he did this but shrugged it off.  
  
"So?" he asked to nothing in paticular. She let out an impatient sigh and tried to tug her nightgown down. Looking away he tapped his feet against the bathroom floor and heard a squeal of urgency. He turned his head catiously and saw she was having a hard time pulling down her nightwear down. He took some steps and took off the belt that tugged firmly, protecting her chest and waist and took it off, letting the buttons of her nightgown start to unfold. Trying to keep his eyes up at the ceiling, he felt the nightgown dropped and couldn't help gape at the sight before him.  
  
Of all the years Harry had known Hermione Granger, he had never seen her so pretty. Her hair was conciously struck into a messy ponytail that was messed up by the procedure of sleeping, her eyes were glittering with tiredness, and her underwear was hanging loosely flinging themselves against her bare skin of her inner thighs. He gulped, his cheeks gleamed with sweat as he saw her bare stomach, her belly button cute and friendly looking and his eyes unintentionally looked up and saw her breasts covered by her welly attired bra.  
  
He looked away for a second as he heard shuffiling. She was putting a towel around her.  
  
"Harry?" her voice snapped himself into attention from his former daydreams. She was wearing the towel, looking at him warily, her eyes slightly tinged with fear.  
  
"Can you turn on the shower for me while I brush my teeth?" she asked. Harry only nodded, gulping away the pleasures of seeing Hermione Granger at her near-nudity. He heard the brushing of the teeth and small water drenching his clothes. He stepped out and saw that Hermione had finished, putting her toothbrush away in a cabinet.  
  
He raised his eyebrows as he turned on the shower, his eyes wandering around her legs. He squinted his eyes as he saw teeth marks on one of her thighs and gulped away, a hard pit on the edge of his stomach. Where the hell had that come from? Did the teeth belong to another guy? Focused on her scar, he didn't notice Hermione looking at him strangely from afar before she cleared her throat.  
  
His head snapped up and he grabbed Hermione's arm gently and led her to the bathtub. She pulled off the towel and began undressing while Harry fought himself to turn away but his eyes rolled over, and he saw a flash of her creamy texture of skin.  
  
***  
  
God, Hermione, why is your stuff so messy all of a sudden? Pavarti thought, humming to herself as she looked through her drawer. She was trying to find the emerald necklace she had asked Hermione if she could borrow for today, but she didn't see her in any of her classes, so Pavarti came up to investigate herself.  
  
Smashing her hands to subside the books, she looked through a plate of jewelry and snatched her fingers across several metal objects. Her eyes however, caught on a flash of gold in the corner,hidden behind some socks. Lifting all the useless items off it, she found herself staring at a shiny treasure box, in a shape of a heart, and everytime the sunlight beamed across it, it looked like gold. Filled with curiosity and the need for the necklace, she lifted the lid and breathed in.  
  
A leather pocketed little diary was placed there, and the lock was unclosed. Apparently, Hermione had forgotten to lock it. Biting her lip, ideas flashed through her mind. Should she open the book? It looked very appealing yes, but she didn't want to be that evil. She was a Gryffindor, after all. But Gryffindors have a right to be at least curious, she argued with herself. Finally sighing, she opened up the book to the last page Hermione had written in. Her eyes traced over the furiously scribbled words and she raised her eyebrows, gasping in mirth.  
  
***  
  
"Mmm, Harry?" a muffled voice came from behind the curtain. Harry opened his eyes slightly and gasped again and closed them quickly.  
  
"Harry, don't fret. I am your best friend. You can look a little." she teased, and Harry heard water splashing around the shower. Harry opened his eyelashes slowly and found himself widening his eyes and blushing furiously against the skin of his pale cheeks.  
  
Hermione Granger was,well, beautiful. Her ankles were scrawny and sly shaped, and her knees were almost perfect, not a trace of hair on them, just smooth to look at. Her thighs...Harry bit his lip, trying not to look at the V between her legs. Instead, he gulped down the things he wanted to tell her right now and let himself be infatuated with her breasts. They were medium and humble, and also a tad bouncy,which made Harry stiffen quite a bit.  
  
"Harry?" her soothing, rather quiet voice broke smashingly through his thoughts once again. He looked up into her face and saw the water that was pouring on her, and her hair was stroking itself against her bare shoulders, and he breathed heavily, trying not to look flushed.  
  
"Yes?" he finally answered.  
  
"Can you help me put soap on? My hands don't work at all." said Hermione, her eyes looking swollen and tired.  
  
Soap! On her? Soap slathering over her? She wanted HIM to slather soap all over her body...would he get to touch her intimate places. I hope so, he thought to himself. He shook his head. Stop, stop, damn you hormones!  
  
"Of course," he answered and his eyebrows crinkled in surprise at what his answer had been, how had it come out so smoothly?  
  
She let out a weak smile and leaned her head back, water dripping to her sides. Catious not to let his eyes ponder her irresistible body, he worked on getting the soap and leaning down. His pants and shirt were already drenched by the shower.  
  
"Would you mind if I take this off?" he said, pointing the buttons on his shirt. Hermione looked away and nodded.  
  
Okay Hermione, calm yourself. He's not going to bite...maybe that's a bad thing? Hermione flinched, trying to get rid of those adoring mental images that found themselves into her mind.  
  
Okay Harry, old boy, this is all a game. Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it elsewhere and saw Hermione's brown innocent eyes widen in shock, his movements traced by the foreseen shadows of her pupils.  
  
He leaned foward and put the soap in one hand, and slathered some on his hands, putting his hands on her neck, rubbing the slithering texture against her smooth skin.  
  
A moan caught in the back of her throat, did he really need to use his hands?  
  
Okay, just a Quidditch game, Harry...just a Quidditch game...  
  
Your racing up the sky with your broom -his fingers rubbed against her throat- you are going down the feild, searching- one finger trailed itself against her cleavage, and he was surprised to see that she had a look of ecstasy on her face- There's the snitch, just a little faraway from Malfoy- a hand rubbed against her breast and she squealed softly, letting the soapy water go down her stomach- The snitch is just a few feet away- the soap on his hands went slathering over her thighs next, and she let out a moan, bucking her hips foward....  
  
The next thing Harry knew, Hermione pulled her hands on the back of his neck and made him go on top of her and leaned foward a bit before their lips met once again.  
  
Her lips were chapped again, but it didn't matter to him, he liked it rough, he wanted it so bad...hell, he just wanted anything from her.  
  
She leaned foward so just for a moment, every part of their bodies were physically touching. He let out a groan he had been holding. Her hand clutched the zipper of his pants and he felt them slowly unzipping.  
  
His hands wandered around her waist and then below her stomach. Get the snitch, he felt himself thinking. A finger crossed her crotch, and her eyes blinked open, looking at Harry with her eyes filled with urge,rage,need and want.  
  
However, before they got all this down, Hermione pulled away from him, knocking him down on the floor.  
  
"Hermione!" he scowled, trying to pick himself up again.  
  
She clutched a towel to her chest in terror, before turning away, and he heard the stomping of her footsteps as she ran away.  
  
Harry Potter sighed in disgust of himself, slapping a hand on his forehead.  
  
He had just lost the game.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Concerning the beginning of each chapter: is where Hermione speaks. The next line is when Harry speaks without the 's, in the future, telling me you guys what happend.  
  
Yuck, what a corny ending. Yuck, what bad smut...!!! Ahhhh!!!! I can't believe that this story isn't worth the wonderful reveiws you guys give me! Speaking of reveiws...I GOT 118 (last time i checked)!!!! You guys are the best *hugs and kisses* *scowls* now reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!! *puts on innocent eyes* pweese?  
  
Luv you all lots!!!!!!!, ~Court 


	7. Part Seven: Kiss Me

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
That little bitch Pavarti..  
  
Yeah she may be a bitch but she's hot.  
  
WHAT!  
  
Uh..I said um...  
  
*smacks Harry on the head* keep your head in the story!*  
  
***  
  
No matter how bad it may seem, Hermione Granger opened the door to the girl's dorm, breathless. Her breath wisped in water, her eyes alert, she gave a sweaty appearance as she collapsed on her bed, wrapped inside her towel. Footsteps carried behind her, and she gasped into her breath, thinking it was Harry.  
  
However, a female voice spoke out at last.  
  
"So," a voice rang out into her ears. Hermione snapped her head up and her eyes revealed the slutty form of Pavarti Patil. She raised her eyebrows, covering herself securely with the towel and gave Pavarti a suspicious look once again.  
  
Pavarti was wearing only a mere "shirt" if you could call it one. It showed her stomach and only covered her breasts, but leaving a clear veiw of cleavage. A mini skirt hung loosely around her waist, hugging her olive smooth skin. Her heels were about three inches long, giving the impression that she was tall. It was known to more than half of the Hogwarts population that Pavarti Patil was the biggest whore since she first lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy when she was only thirteen years of age. She slept with many guys, of course, Hermione saw her dragging boys into her bed sometimes, and shuddered at the thought, trying to sleep through all the 'noises' they had been making.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. What would Pavarti want to do with her? They had been pals since 1st year, but then she heard Pavarti telling the girls that Hermione was a fucking bookworm that needed a life in the private stalls of bathrooms. Through all that day, Hermione and Pavarti didn't speak to each other, and Hermione told anyone who would listen that Pavarti had did some indecent things. Of course, it was gossip, and Hermione let her anger get to her. Since then, they never spoke, and if they did, they bitched at each other all the time.  
  
She looked over Pavarti's clothes, rolling her eyes. She wore a messy ponytail, that was hanging onto her face, and her lips were smeared with lip gloss to make her lips try to look irresistible, but an evil glare was formed into her eyes.  
  
"Pav? What the hell do you want?" Hermione spat out, trying to look brave, even though she knew that she feared her. Because Pavarti Patil knew people. She could ruin her life. In other words, Pavarti was a down right bitch.  
  
"Wait until everyone hears that Hermione Granger role model for morals is a stupid little slut!" said Pavarti, smirking at her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in terror. "What?" she stammered.  
  
Pavarti held up a book. And not just any book; Hermione's diary.  
  
"So, lets see Hermione Granger at her worst. After those rumors about me humping squirrels, I think we need some sweet revenge," said Pavarti grinning.  
  
Hermione sat still, horrified. She couldn't get the book, Pavarti could be a slut but she was also made for a catfight.  
  
"Lets see what we have here. 'Dear Diary, I can't believe this happend. Harry was my first kiss.' Well we have to change that, don't we?" said Pavarti, crossing out something with an eraser of her pencil.  
  
"What?" gasped Hermione, leaning over to see the written words:  
  
Dear Diary, As always, I fucked Harry senseless tonight. Maybe it's time to move on to Ron. God knows how many gay playmates Harry's been with, anyway.  
  
"You little bitch!" screamed Hermione, reaching for the book.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie," said Pavarti in an evil sneer as she ran away from the dorm, slamming the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Lying in bed, he sighed. What was the point of going to dinner anyways? Hermione would ignore him like hell. There was nothing to excite him anymore. Even looking at Quidditch books didn't even entertain him. What he really wanted was Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione's delicious, rough soft lips that tasted delicious. For a first time kisser, she was a great one. He breathed, still thinking how her lips first brushed against his, and wished they could move on to tongues.  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw Hermione.  
  
Yelping, he got up, breathing hard. Hermione stared at him for a moment and laughed a bit.  
  
"Did I scare you?" she asked softly. He only nodded in surprise.  
  
"Listen, look, tomorrow's something is going to happen. I just wanted to say I am sorry and that Pavarti-" she didn't finish her sentence because Harry didn't seem like he was understanding her words. She poked him slightly and he looked up.  
  
"Harry, I am serious here," said Hermione. Harry just nodded blindly, and leaned over.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered, closing her eyes automatically.  
  
She could feel the breath of Harry's lips against her breath and their lips touched again, brushing upon one another. He kissed her hard, his hands on her cheeks, and pulled her onto the bed, leaning against her.  
  
"God..." she heard him mutter as his lips crawled into the nape of her neck. She could feel his tongue rolling up and down her skin, sending warning signals to her brain. Shut up, she thought to herself, trying to shut down her brain. She didn't want to stop.  
  
His teeth was now nipping on the clothing that covered her breasts, and now her lips escaped a moan that she had been holding.  
  
Coming to her senses, she pulled away in horrer.  
  
"I can't do this. Not if something happens tomorrow," she said, and got up and ran.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, puzzled.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger opened her eyes in the morning, her eyelashes fluttering. She groaned and kicked off her covers. She knew it; she knew what to expect. Looking around, she saw everybody had already gone down to breakfast, including Pavarti.  
  
Stepping her feet in the floor, she started brushing her hair. Going into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed, waiting for a normal day at work, well pretending it was normal anyways.  
  
As she stepped downstairs and entered the Great Hall, whispers charged out. Trying to ignore them, she quietly walked around to get to her table when she saw a girl holding her diary, sitting across from Pavarti, and chatting excitedly.  
  
Groaning in disgust, she started to walk away and go upstairs when she heard the girl tell Harry (who was looking petrified at what she was telling him) something.  
  
"I didn't know you and Hermione were going out!" the girl whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. The table roared with giggles.  
  
"Hermione and I are not going out!" snapped Harry, his cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
Hermione's heart sank. He was embarrased.  
  
Tears bulged over her eyes, but she wiped them quickly, turning around and ready to stomp away.  
  
But Pavarti said, "Oh please, Harry. Don't pretend that little horrid witch didn't give you some satisfaction." she said, smiling grimly.  
  
People howled. Apparently, Harry had not seen Hermione's presance, so he got up and shouted madly, "Hermione and I are not going out! I would never have feelings for her!" he expoded at last.  
  
Silence filled the whole school. Even the teachers were raising their eyebrows.  
  
And that's when Pavarti spotted her and said spritingly, "Good morning, Hermione!" cheerfully.  
  
Everyone gasped as they spotted her. She was the center of stage, the spotlight of gossip.  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks, and gulped, feeling all eyes on her. Harry looked horrified.  
  
"Good to know, asshole!" she yelled, and jumped up from her trance, stomping off through the hall, slamming the door behind her.  
  
And when she entered the dorm, she collapsed in her bed in sobs.  
  
  
  
*** Alright. The humping squirrels thing was wayyy off line. I couldn't help put a little insanity and cursing in... pweese forgive me *sad eyes* I know I am going to get flamed for this. Either someone saying "Ew, sick pervert, I hate your story now" like what happend to "Hormones" but save your breaths, because I've heard it all before. But for the people that forgive me, leave a nice little reveiw because I loved your last ones :D  
  
Much love, ~Courtney 


	8. Part Eight: She's All That

Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did, I'd prolly be a british blonde..do you know her?  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 and has a secret. Harry is 17 and has a secret. How about a little snogging session to forget these secrets?  
  
You were a little asshole  
  
...  
  
But your MY little asshole  
  
*grin*  
  
***  
  
It was as if Hermione had been crying for years, yet it was really seconds. Everything seemed still, the embarrasment and pain striking against her. Of course, she thought rather bitterly. How could great Harry Potter like her? Who would like her? How could she let her stupidity let her catch on some stupid teenage hormone infatuation? She shouldn't have kissed Harry, she shouldn't have wanted him, or lov- liked him as she did. But she couldn't help it.  
  
They had been best friends for years, and she couldn't ignore the fact that whenever she whispered in his ear, her lips caught on his flesh, or when they made any contact, it felt as if her veins were popping out. Ron and everyone else had tried to get them together, and now it turned on to Ron who hit on her. Things were going too confusing. Why did she have to want Harry anyway? There were plenty of other attractive guys around. Sure, not all of them were sensitive, and brave, and caring and sweet and funny like Harry, but that was what dating was all about right? To have fun.  
  
Then how come she had the feeling she was falling in love?  
  
***  
  
He grinded his teeth as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't let her go like that. He wouldn't. He would plead and presist for years, she had to talk to him sometime. How could just one sentence ruin his life like this? He dragged his feet up the stairs and entered the girl's dorm. He heard slight weeping and felt a weird pang in his heart. He didn't want to feel this way, but Hermione huddled up like that in vurnable despair was too much to bare; sighing silently, he locked the door behind him as he walked away.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, warily dressing. She didn't want to face anybody today; especially Harry. And she had missed a whole day of school. She looked in the mirror and groaned. Her puffy eyes were visible, and her lips so chapped that a patch of dried skin hung from corners. Her nose was smudged up with snot because of the runny nose she got from crying, and she felt so dirty.  
  
Feeling as if she might cry again, she hurriedly took out products from her drawer. She looked at the muggle items, she had never used makeup in her life. Well, there's a first time for everything, she thought to herself, and had to stop herself from thinking about her first kiss with Harry. After endless minutes trying to cover up her horrid face, she finally gave up and faced herself in the mirror.  
  
It didn't look too bad, but the red puffy eyes hadn't completely covered up everything. Brushing her hair quickly and putting it into a messy ponytail as usual, she stomped downstairs; ready to face insanity.  
  
***  
  
The day started out okay; nobody made a comment to her, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. What pained her most were the banners of the Winter Dance coming up. Everyone pointed and leered at the words, chatting endlessly about who their dates would be, the boys they liked, and what kind of slutty dresses they should wear.  
  
Bittersweet as Hermione was, she couldn't help but envy the girls who had been kissing their boyfriends, leaning against the doors. Trying to ignore everything that stayed in her path, she moved down the halls unnoticed and suddenly stopped to gape at what she saw.  
  
...  
  
There, was Pavarti Patil, dressed like a whore as usual, even more than yesterday. Her cleavage was lurched up with a tight gray blouse that hardly covered above her stomach, and it's straps kept falling off, leaving everyone a chance to see her bra. Hermione bit from screaming. Pavarti's robe was hung around her shoulder; not used for anything, and she wore sandals and her usual mini skirt.  
  
She was leaning over, smiling at someone.  
  
And not just anyone.  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
***  
  
"The Winter Ball is such a drag, don't you think? Having to choose between so many dates huh? Well maybe I thought since we were such adored people, we could, you know go together to save us some time?" Pavarti chattered, trapping Harry against the wall. He felt all eyes on them as she talked to him; and he gulped as he saw an outraged Hermione spotting them.  
  
God, Pavarti shut the fuck up. What kind of Gryffindor are you? And what the hell is wrong with your breath? God, don't you use toothpaste? Harry thought, trying to ignore the foul air that escaped from Pavarti's lips.  
  
He thought of Hermione's lips, how soft they looked but how harsh and rough and wild they could be. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw her stepping away slowly from them; he could even see shining water pouring against her eyes, waiting to get out.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
nightly beside the green green grass  
  
swing swing swing the spinning step  
  
you wear those shoes and i will wear that dress  
  
"Sorry Pavarti." he said loudly so everyone could catch the words he was saying. A leap escaped his heart as he saw Hermione pause and turn around to see what he had to say. "I've already got a girlfriend." he finally said. Everyone silenced and looked at him strangely. He grinned at Hermione and stepped toward her and she widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
silver moon's sparkling  
  
He took her hand gently, and Hermione felt sparks go through her as he got on his knee, like a slave. Blushing, she pulled away from him, grinning embarrasedly.  
  
He grabbed her hand again and reached for one of the emerald green earring that she was wearing. It had ball shaped little green gems all around it's circled gold.  
  
He smiled and put it on her finger forcefully. She cringed at the tightness and blushed even more, the red exploding throughout her entire face.  
  
He examined her more closely. Her thin welcoming lips were invited to the world of shining lip gloss that sparkled throughout the known softness- Harry's heart gave a leap- her face was more whiter, and her cute nose and cheeks were tinged with red coloring- she looked so adorable.  
  
He felt himself melting as he took her hand once again;  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" he asked.  
  
She let out a laugh, and nodded sheepishly. He pulled her into a hug, sending tingles to each of their spines.  
  
They collapsed in their embrace, and Harry pulled her chin foward and let his lips brush against hers. She shivered slightly, and returned it softly.  
  
People gasped, hooted, and cheered. Pavarti and Ron stood there, looking in surprise.  
  
Harry turned to Pavarti.  
  
"Here." he said handing her something. Trying to look flattered, Pavarti opened her hand and it revealed a pack of winterfresh gum.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry burst into laughter. Pavarti sneered.  
  
"And here." Hermione offered to Ron. He looked at it eagerly and looked startled as he clutched a pack of tic-tacs.  
  
Everyone watched them, smiling.  
  
"Shall we go up to bed?" asked Harry suggestively.  
  
"Of course. Now we'll work on getting rid of your secret." she said.  
  
He looked surprised and let out a foolish grin.  
  
She let out a shriek as he pulled her over his shoulder. Everyone still watched in awe as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Albus, don't you think we should stop them?"  
  
Dumbledore looked rathed amused. "Surely not, Minerva." he said. McGonagall frowned and looked away.  
  
"Harry, you are insane!" Hermione called over his shoulder.  
  
"Gotta love me." he retorded.  
  
She smiled secretly.  
  
Harry nearly fell when she responded,  
  
"I think I do."  
  
Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
lift your open hand  
  
strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
silver moon's sparkling  
  
so kiss me  
  
kiss me down by the broken tree house  
  
swing me upon its hanging tire  
  
bring bring bring your flowered hat  
  
we'll take the trail marked on your father's map so kiss me... so kiss......  
  
*~*~*~*~ Monday, October 21, 2002 7:44:15 PM -- finished  
  
Okay sorry if this wasn't smutty, I know it was corny but I was in a cutesy mood. NOW, OKAY YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME BUT: YES, THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. There is no more. Unless I want to do an epilogue; which I might, I am not sure.  
  
I LOVE ALL MY REVEIWERS~!!!!!!! REMEMBER THAT!!!!!!! EVERYONE WHO LEFT A SWEET COMMENT GETS A HUG AND A KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Remember to reveiw & All my love...  
  
~Courtney (S.A.) 


End file.
